Sports caps typically include with a crown portion that covers the head and a bill extending outwardly from the crown to shield the wearer from sunlight or other bright light. The bill extends from a lowest point or bottom of the crown, typically about 90-180 degrees about only a portion of the crown, to provide the shielding function while not obstructing peripheral vision, or, if rotated about the head so that the bill is in back, to allow complete vision with no shielding of the face. The bill is typically semi-rigid, with layers of heavy fabric or cardboard insert to generally maintain shape with some flexibility. Existing sports caps may be fitted or include an elastic portion for improved fit or and/or may include a headband adjustment mechanism to achieve proper fit, including snapbacks, strap-and-clasps, ties, Velcro straps, etc. Sports caps often include signage or branding on the crown and/or bill, sometimes on a specially-vertical display portion of the crown, below which the bill extends.
Wide brim hats, on the other hand, are conventionally more bulky with a brim that extends from a bottom of the crown about 360 degrees, or the entire crown. The brim provides complete sun/light protection about the crown so as to shade the face, ears, and back of head/neck. Whereas a sports cap brim is typically semi-rigid, a wide-brimmed hat typically includes a flexible brim, such as a canvas brim. Wide brim hats may include an adjustment element for fit; however, because positioning is less important with the full brim, both conventional sports caps and wide-brimmed hats are sized and fitted such that the crown terminates vertically at mid-brow of a wearer. In the case of a sports cap, that the crown rests on a portion of the top of the ear joining the scalp, and the bill extends from this vertical bottom.